


Not Pretend

by kez



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might have been pretend, but Steve can't get it out of his mind and maybe he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've posted in this fandom, hopefully I'm starting to get a good grip on the characters in my head! With thanks to toni-sgc for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

It's pretend. Steve _knows_ this. He knows that Danny is straight. Knows Danny would never usually kiss him, if it wasn't for the mission. But there is a pathetic little part of him that doesn't care, that's willing to go along and let it be real for however long he can.

Two days, seventeen hours, forty-three minutes as it happens.

That's how long it takes them to get their hands on the homophobic haole whose spent two weeks fucking around on his island and leaving a string of seven bodies and three people who will never, ever recover from what he did to them, just because his mother didn't love him enough or some shit.

Except Steve can't stop thinking about it long after it's over.

Weeks pass and Steve can't get it out of his mind.

The memory of how soft Danny's lips are, the way his hand had possessively groped Steve's ass and forced him to go to the men's room sharpish before he embarrassed the hell out of himself.

It was the first time, but not the last, that Steve had jerked of thinking about Danny.

Before that, he'd never allowed himself too. If Danny came to mind while he was jerking off he'd resolutely push him out and think about Catherine, or a guy he'd fucked around with in his unit, or if he was feeling really desperate, he'd turn on pay-per view and focus on that.

But having felt Danny's mouth, Danny's hands, on him, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't not think of Danny. Of what those hands would feel like on his cock, or those gun callused fingers fucking his ass, getting him ready to take Danny's cock.

Steve hadn't jerked off so damn much since he was a teenager. In fact, he was pretty sure he hadn't even jerked off this much back then.

And that would all be bad enough, because you're not supposed to jerk off thinking about your partner, but that's only the half of it. Because Steve isn't just thinking about sex with Danny, he's thinking about _making love_ with Danny. About falling asleep with Danny beside him. About waking to find Danny sleeping, warm and beautiful, in the early morning sunlight that hits his bedroom.

And he can't take, he really just... he can't take it anymore. He's losing focus, losing his fucking _mind_...

He wonders vaguely - a little late probably, when he has Danny _pinned_ against the door of his own car and is grinding against his hip, thrusting his tongue into Danny's mouth when it opens in shock - if that will be a good defence when Danny brings him up on sexual harassment charges?

"Woah, just... hold the fuck on," Danny finally says when he gets the chance, when Steve stops kissing him, or really just moves on to nuzzling his jaw and down his neck and fuck, Danny smells good...

Steve is shocked to find himself on his ass a minute later, because as a SEAL, he should have seen that coming.

"Just... just what the... what was that?!" Danny yells.

Steve had been pretty much just acting on instinct, on the un-fucking-bearable need to touch and taste and... "Sorry probably isn't going to cut it, is it?" he asks.

Danny looks stunned for a moment, like that wasn't the answer he was expecting, which fair enough, it probably wasn't and then he sags. Just sags against the car door and runs a hand through his hair and sighs a deep, deep sigh, looking Steve straight in the eyes. "I'm not gay."

Steve nods. He knew that. He just wasn't smart enough to remember it when all he could think about was Danny and touching him again.

"I'm not," Danny repeats. "I'm not even bi-sexual. But... I might be Steve-sexual."

The last bit comes out almost as a whisper even though Danny hasn't taken his eyes of him and still sitting on the ground, in his own insane way, Steve feels hope bloom in his chest.

"You drive me nuts," Danny says. "Fucking bananas, you know that right?"

Steve smiles daringly. "Yeah."

"Yeah, of course yeah... geez... get the fuck up okay... just... get up and we're going inside and we're going to... we're going to act like adults and not like wild animals okay."

Danny is already walking towards Steve's front door before Steve stands and he has to wait a few moments for Steve to catch up, unlock the door and unset the alarm. Steve wonders if he's supposed to offer him a beer or what exactly Danny means by act like adults, because really, he isn't sure...

Steve offers Danny the beer just in case and watches Danny get this look, like... frustration and fondness and something Steve can't read, as he rocks back on his heels, hands jammed in his pockets and he breaths out a huff of air that clearly says 'I am trying not to yell at you right now' and is followed by a 'yeah, thanks' to the offer off beer.

Danny follows him into the kitchen and Steve gets out two beers taking the cap of them both and offering one to Danny like they've done dozens of times before, but it's all suddenly underlined with so much _more_ and for a second Steve really feels dizzy with it.

"Woah, babe, you with me?" Danny asks closer, with a warm hand on Steve's arm as he snags the beer from his hand and sets it down.

"Yeah... just..." Steve licks his lips, looking at Danny's mouth. "I um... I'm really bad at the talking thing..."

"No kidding," Danny says, his lips quirking in a smile.

Steven snorts. "Yeah, well, not all of us can be the touchy-feely sort."

"Touchy-feely? Who pinned me to my car?"

"That was... a little impulsive actually and I'm good at impulsive," Steve says it like it's a secret and draws a laugh from Danny.

"Geez, how the hell did I end up with you?" Danny asks. "I'm forced to move to this sandy, hot, bloody, pineapple infested island, get saddled with a nut-job partner who tries to find new ways to get us killed _regularly_. And I have to - despite thirty some years of heterosexuality - I have to want him in a way I don't think I've ever wanted anyone..."

The admission is... it's better than music to Steve's ears, it's music to his fucking soul. And he'll admit that to Danny on a cold day in hell, but for now he settles for bowing his head and meeting Danny half way in a soft, slow kiss that steals his breath and makes his heart pound almost painfully in his chest.

"This is real..." he mutters softly when he pulls back, forehead still pressed against Danny's.

"Yeah babe," Danny agrees. "It's real."

"I think I might be ridiculously in love with you," Steve says. Which might be moving too fast, considering Danny knocked him on his ass not half an hour ago, but Danny just laughs, a soft huff of breath that's warm against Steve's face and his hand comes around the back of Steve's neck to draw him into another kiss.

Danny is not tentative with the kisses and he's not even tentative when his hands roam down Steve's back, over his t-shirt, down over his ass through the fabric of his cargo pants, but when Steve's hand slips under Danny's shirt, to reach skin, Danny's touch falters and his pauses where his tongue has been running along Steve's bottom lip.

"We um..." Steve doesn't want to say they can wait. He will, if he has to, but he doesn't _want_ to. "You know... wait... if you..."

"Not gonna get any less fucking nerve wracking," Danny says. "Just um... let's take this to the bedroom okay. I'd rather my first attempt at gay sex not be ruined by slipping on some spilled soy milk or something."

Steven chuckles and ignores the dig at his eating habits, leading Danny towards his bedroom.

Danny obviously makes the choice to just go for it and starts stripping the moment they get there, so Steve follows suit until they are both naked and even if Danny is nervous, he's still more than half hard and Steve bits his lip to resist the urge to just go to his knees and blow Danny right then and there.

There is a lot more kissing, which is good, really fucking good, especially now they're naked and Danny is getting with the program really quickly and there is lots of touching and grinding and sweet Jesus. Steve was abso-fucking-lutely positive nothing had ever felt as good as Danny's cock held close against his own, Danny experimentally rubbing them together in his large, surprisingly sure hand.

"Danny... God... Danny... please..."

"Are you gonna..." Danny makes a sort of vague shrugging motion that Steve interprets as 'come all over my hand' and Steve nods and gasps and does just that because fuck, that's Danny's hand on him and Danny's cock nestled against his own and there was no damn way to resist.

Danny stops moving, his cock still pressed against Steve's in his hand, still hard and now slick with Steve's come. "That..." he mutters softly. "Is hotter than it has any right to be..." and seconds later his come is joining Steve's coating both their cocks and Danny's own hand.

Steve drags Danny into another kiss. Hot and dirty, nipping Danny's lips and sucking on his tongue, dragging a fresh groan from the mainlander.

"You're going to kill me," Danny mutters when he gets the chance to talk again and Steve bites his lip to keep from laughing, because even post-coital, Danny isn't quiet. "You're going to drive me to an early grave... and I always assumed that would be because I got shot, blow-up or drown or something but no, it's apparently going to be a heart attack while I‘m in your bed."

Steve tries to look abashed, but he's pretty sure he fails when Danny reaches up to smack the back of his head and then proceeds to kiss him again, the hand that had smacked him now running through his hair like it might take up residence there.

"For reference," Danny says softly, still close enough for Steve to feel his lips moving when he talks. "I'm ridiculously in love with you too. Which, might just prove I've spent too much time on this island and have gone _insane_. But I could learn to be okay with that."

Steve grins into the next kiss. One that is in no way pretend, because Danny... fuck Danny loves him. And Steve is certain, abso-fucking-lutely certain... that makes him the luckiest bastard alive.


End file.
